falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Бордель «Кошачья лапка»
Бордель «Кошачья лапка» ( ) — локация Fallout 2; здание на Девичьей улице в Нью-Рино. Описание До Великой войны в этом одноэтажном здании располагались фотостудия и издательский дом одноимённого журнала. По состоянию на 2241 год это самый престижный и лучший бордель во всей северной области Основного Региона. Шесть комнат с койками и шкафами были отданы проституткам, а центральная на входе стала офисом Мисс Китти. С внешней стороны здание исписано различными граффити и украшено табличкой Cat's Paw brothel. Заведением владеет Мисс Китти, именно благодаря ей бордель так успешен. Она ведёт бухгалтерские книги с расчётами и прибылью, что делает её опытным управляющим. К тому же Китти следит за своими девочками. Они лучшие работницы в своей сфере на пустошах. Они знают множество техник, в том числе по предотвращению отвращения по отношению к клиенту. По словам мисс Китти, её девочки абсолютно «чистые», а также не наркозависимые благодаря чёткому запрету на употребление наркотиков. Несмотря на независимый статус заведения, «Кошачья лапка» ведёт дела с криминальными семьями, такими как Мордино (поставка девушек в Конюшни для Майрона) и Бишоп (поставка девушек для вечеринки у бассейна). Некоторых из девочек специально тренируют и выбирают для визитов к МайронуNcKitty.msg: с.354 (Избранный): «''Мне говорили, что некоторых ваших девушек выбирают для… визитов к Майрону''» с. 585 (Мисс Китти): {(Кивает.) Да, все правильно. Нам обычно приходится их усиленно тренировать, чтобы подавить их естественное отвращение. Это стало уже практически ритуалом посвящения. И все-таки, если девушка может стерпеть Майрона, значит, она сильная…, а также отбирают для вечеринок в бассейне у Бишопов. Под руководством Мисс Китти девочки ежемесячно проходят медосмотры, чтобы поддерживать своё здоровье. Китти старается не приучать своих подчинённых к употреблению химикатов, чтобы не быть зависимыми от нихNcKitty.msg стр. 201-203; 354 и 585. Обитатели * Мисс Китти — владелица борделя; * Девочка из Кошачей Лапки — 6 девушек-проституток; * Шеб и Хулио — рекламируют заведение, рядом с борделем; * Коди — маленький ребёнок, ошивающийся около «Кошачьей лапки». Стоимость услуг и эффекты Базовая стоимость услуг в борделе составляет: * «просто поговорить» — 100 монет (повышает интеллект на 1 час); * «оральное внимание» — 100 монет (повышает силу на 1 час); * обычный секс — 200 монет; * «грязный секс» — 500 монет (повышает ловкость на 1 час). Окончательная стоимость рассчитывается исходя из привлекательности Избранного, а также наличия у него определённой репутации: * каждое очко привлекательности даёт 1 % скидки; * наличие репутации «Профессиональный боец» или «Порнозвезда» даёт 25 % скидки. Таким образом, максимальная скидка может составить 35 %. Для приближённого любой семьи или победителя Анклава все услуги бесплатны. Из напарников Избранного проститутки способны обслужить только Майрона, Сулика, Вика, Джона Кассиди, Дэвина и Марию из числа людей; Маркуса и Ленни из числа мутантов; и Скайнета из числа киборгов. За услуги, оказанные Ленни, Маркусу, Майрону или Скайнету, потребуют стоимость «грязного секса», имеющий наибольшую цену. В то же время с остальных спутников возьмут стоимость обычного секса. Квесты Мисс Китти, заведующая борделем, является большим поклонником журнала «Кошачья лапка», и она заинтересована в покупке выпусков''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 157: «''Cat's Paw Whorehouse. The Cat’s Paw is a good place to go if you have both money and time. Miss Kitty, the madam of the house, is a big fan of Cat'i Paw magazine, and she’s interested in purchasing back issues, if you have any».. Находки Заметки * Девочки обслужат Скайнета посредством возбуждения его мыслительных центров через чтение книг. * Если Маркуса обслужили в борделе, то он может сказать, что репродуктивная функция супермутантов восстанавливалась через несколько лет после превращения, и по собственному невежеству (ВРЭ на самом деле уничтожает гаметы) опасается, что обслужившая его проститутка забеременеет. * После уничтожения Анклава, услуги «Кошачьей лапки» для Избранного станут бесплатны. * Сила за разные услуги суммируется. Может быть полезно перед боями на ринге. * Предполагалось, что Хулио мог не только рассказать Избранному о борделе, но и предоставить дополнительную скидку в 10 %, однако эта возможность осталась нереализованной. * Кошачья лапка упоминается в одном вопросе из [[Библия Fallout 0#Ответьте мне на эти три вопроса|Библии Fallout]]. * Несмотря на запрет матери, Крис Райт порой посещает бордель''NcWriTee.msg'', стр. 342. Появление Баги Из-за ошибки разработчиков в скрипте вместо расчёта стоимости «грязного секса» используется его внутренний код. В результате к оплате предъявляются 703 монеты. За кулисами * Зазывала борделя Шеб и его реплики — прямая отсылка к «монологу» Чета Пусси ( ), зазывалы бара «Кручёные Сиськи» ( ) из фильма Роберта Родригеса (сценарий Квентина Тарантино) «От заката до рассвета». * Неизвестно точно, является ли Мисс Китти отсылкой к актрисе Аманде Блейк, сыгравшей Китти Рассел, владелицу борделя «Кошкин дом» в телесериале «Дымок из ствола» ( ). Примечания }} en:Cat's Paw (place) pl:Kocia łapka (miejsce) zh:Cat's Paw brothel Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Нью-Рино